Traditional advertising takes a generally indirect approach by displaying printed inducements alongside of other publications in anticipation of grabbing a reader's eye or catching a casual observer. Even more modern television advertising traditionally inserted commercial segments between aired programs in hopes of garnishing a viewer's attention over the fridge or the bathroom. Modern telecommunications, however, due in no small part to the Internet and digital transmission mediums, provides substantially more control over disseminated media, whether text, video, audio or a combination thereof. Digital transmission mediums coupled with ever-increasing transmission bandwidth allow both users to select, and providers to transmit, specific media content at a highly granular level.
Media sources, such as websites, cable TV providers, satellite TV, and Video on Demand (VoD) providers, to name several, allow recipients to select from a broad range of media content items (media items). Such a range of available content also provides additional opportunities for advertisers to inject promotional materials in conjunction with the requested media items. The nature and availability of digital selection also allows advertising media to be directed to specific websites or channels, thus allowing advertisers to qualitatively research and estimate a particular audience, and attempt to manipulate advertising media accordingly.